Harry the desired
by salllzy
Summary: Harry has lived in Whiterun since he came to this world, he has many people that desire him but one person will make a move.


**Disclaimer- i don't own Skyrim or Harry Potter, no money is made from this story.**

In a land that is ruled by nords a proud people, known for their fighting and drinking. there is a city called Whiterun. A city that is ruled by Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, a nord who is fair and puts his people first.

Balgruuf looked around Dragonsreach, he was bored. Well not bored more lonely than bored, after all he was a Jarl but that wasn't the point, the point was he was missing one person. His little Harry, the man who had been in his life for ten years. Balgruuf had never thought that he would find a man attractive after all his past lovers had been women, but then he saw Harry.

Long black hair, down past past his hips tied in a tight braid. Full plump red lips that were always pulled in a smile, high cheekbones that gave him more noble look. Harry was thin and lithe, as if he had been built for speed and stealth rather than brute strength, not that Balgruuf minded. When he finally got Harry into his bed it would be so much easier to pin the younger man down, but the thing that had really caught Balgruuf's attention was the glowing emerald green eyes that were framed in thick black lashes.

Balgruuf knew that many people desired him, he could see it in the way that they looked at him. Even Ulfric Stormcloak! Yet for all those people who desired him, Harry had shown no response to their desires instead he spent his time helping people which only made the people love him all the more.

Harry made his way up the stairs that lead to Dragonsreach, he had just came from Warmaidens. He had spent his morning helping Adrianne at the forge, and was now on his way to deliver a sword to her father who was the steward of Dragonsreach. His day had been quiet and uneventful and for that he was grateful, but he knew that the days would get busy again.

As Harry finished climbing the stairs he took a moment to look over at the city, it was beautiful sight one that he enjoyed seeing every time. Harry walked down the wooden bridge, the guards that were standing on the bridge nodded at him, Harry smiled at them. And while he couldn't see it he knew that they had smiled back at him underneath the helmet.

Harry entered Dragonsreach and looked around it was quiet which was not that unusual for this time of day, Harry looked around and could not see Proventus near the throne so decided to walk up the set of stairs that was just off to the throne. Walking up the stairs Harry spotted Proventus near a table that held a map. Proventus smiled as he spotted Harry

"Harry! What can i do for you?"

Harry smiled and passed Proventus the sword while saying

"Adrianne wanted me to give you this."

Proventus looked at the sword and sighed

"I will give it to the Jarl when he is in a better mood."

Harry looked at Proventus and asked

"The Jarl in that bad of a mood?"

Proventus nodded his head and looked at Harry an idea coming to his mind

"Harry, would you be able to see if you can calm him down."

Harry looked at Proventus startled

"What?"

Proventus looked at Harry and nodded his head

"You don't know either of the parties and as such have no biased opinions, you could be honest with the Jarl and not feel bad about it."

Harry had no idea what Proventus was talking about, but he knew that he couldn't turn away people that needed help, Harry looked at Proventus and nodded his head. Proventus smiled and watched as Harry walked away, Proventus murmured to himself

"After all you are Jarl Balgruuf' problem, we all see it but you don't."

Harry walked to the Jarl's private quarters, he had no idea if he would be welcome. Steeling his nerve he walked into the private quarters, not noticing every set of eyes on him and people smiling, and the coins exchanging hands.

Balgruuf knew that someone had entered his quarters, he was ready to snap at them until he heard the soft foot steps and knew who it was. Balgruuf held his breath as his study door opened, and Harry's head peeked around the door. He watched as those green eyes landed on him and a smile lit up his face, he watched as Harry closed the door gently and carefully walk over to him. When Harry was close he asked

"yes?"

He watched as Harry fiddled with the sleeves of his clothes for a few moments, he could see indecision in his eyes. He watched as determination came into those green eyes as Harry softly spoke

"I heard that you were having a problem."

Balgruuf leaned back and looked Harry over, his dark eyes roaming over Harry's clothing imaging what was hidden underneath. He looked up at Harry who was watching him, Balgruuf nodded at Harry

"Aye but its not a problem you can help with."

Harry nodded his head and looked strangely relieved, Balgruuf enjoyed the way that Harry's eyes lit up. Balgruuf decided that Harry would need to leave before his body became active, just as he stood up his hip decided that it didn't want to work for him. He felt himself falling sideways until arms wrapped around him, Balgruuf took in a deep breath and enjoyed the spicy scent that was Harry.

Harry tightened his arms around Balgruuf, his heart had jumped into his throat when he had seen the Jarl falling sideways and had jumped into action before he thought about it. Harry looked at Balgruuf and gulped up close the man was even better looking, It was time for Harry to leave but his mind wouldn't let him not with the Jarl in the state that he was in. Harry came to a decision picking the Jarl up bridal style Harry carried the Jarl back to his bedroom.

Balgruuf nearly squeaked when harry picked him and carried him to his bedroom, Balgruuf was glad that no one was around to see him like this. Balgruuf knew that he would have to get Harry back for this.

Harry found Balgruuf's room with little difficulty he placed the Jarl on his bed and looked at the man, there was a dark look in the man's eyes one that caused shivers to run down Harry's spine.

"Jarl Balgruuf, are you okay?"

Balgruuf looked at Harry and the dark look intensified, just as Harry was about to speak but didn't have chance as Balgruuf had grabbed hold of his braid and pulled him down

"Do you have any idea of what you did?"

Harry shook his head, he had no idea of what the Jarl was speaking of

"You picked me up and carried me like a maiden!"

The hand that was gripping his braid tightened and his head was pulled down he looked into those dark eyes that were glowing with rage and something else, Harry whimpered at the sight of the Jarls anger. Balgruuf pulled Harry's head down and snarled

"Perhaps you need punishing?"

Harry's eyes widened, and gulped he had no wish to be on the end of the whip. But it would seem as if he would see the whip, but what he wasn't expecting was Balgruuf to pull his head down and crash his lips to his own.

Balgruuf didn't like the way that Harry's eyes had dimmed and wanted to do something about it so he pulled Harry's head down and forced his lips to meet his own, the moment his lips touched Harry's he felt as if everything would be right. But there was still the matter that Harry did need to be punished for what he had done, Balgruuf pulled away and growled out

"Kneel down."

Harry blinked several times and kneeled down on the floor, he hadn't been told to strip yet so it must not be that bad. Balgruuf looked at Harry and shivered, the way that Harry had done what he had asked without questions caused his arousal to spike. Balgruuf swung his legs off the bed and stood up, he looked down at Harry who was looking at him through his long lashes

"I should whip you for what you, have done."

Harry lowered his head, he had no idea what to expect, would it be the whip? or would the Jarl prefer something else? Something more, Harry kept his eyes on the floor until a pair of boots. He felt fingers tilt his head up, Harry averted his eyes he didn't want to make the Jarl anymore angry than he already was. Harry listened as Balgruuf spoke

"I should do a lot of thing but i don't, so you are going to kneel and i am going to use you for my own pleasure."

Harry looked up sharply, his eyes were wide

"What?"

Balgruuf ran a thumb across Harry's lips, he looked at the picture that Harry made at the moment. He needed to say this or he wouldn't say it and he would lose his chance

"you are special, in more ways than one. if i was to hurt you it would be like hurting myself, the first time i saw you i wondered if you were truly a man. Then you wormed your way into my heart."

Harry looked at Balgruuf, that was as close to a 'i love you' Harry would get at the moment. Harry looked up then looked at the bulge that was level with him. Bringing his hands up Harry placed them on either side of Balgruuf's hips, Harry bit his lip as he looked up

"i have never done this before."

Balgruuf took in a sharp breath as what Harry said hit home, he looked down and noticed that Harry was avoiding looking at him. That wouldn't do, at all Balgruuf forced Harry's head up and looked straight into his eyes and stated

"Then i will have to teach you then."

Harry smiled coyly and said

"I suppose you will have to."

Balgruuf undid the bindings on his trousers and allowed them to fall down, Harry looked up at him, then down to his small cloth. With careful hands Harry pulled the small cloth aside and looked at the impressive cock in front of him, it was 7 and half inches long and 5 inches wide. Harry gulped, he had no idea if he would be able to do this. Harry licked his lips, and swiped his tongue over the tip of the cock, the taste was bitter but Harry enjoyed it. Opening his mouth Harry took whatever cock he could without gagging.

Balgruuf gave Harry those few moments to get used to his cock before his hand found its way to Harry's hair and gripped it hard, making sure that Harry's head was still he began to thrust in and out of the warm cavern that was Harry's mouth.

Harry attempted to relax his throat and not choke, on the cock that was been rammed in and out of his mouth. Harry knew that he had no right to complain, after all Balgruuf did say that it was punishment.

Balgruuf felt the familiar tightening of his balls, the quivering of his thighs. His hand tightened in Harry's hair, he heard Harry whimper but paid no mind to it. Balgruuf gave harry no time as he released into harry's mouth.

Harry gagged as the bitter liquid made its way down his throat, Harry swallowed around the softening cock that was still in his mouth. Balgruuf pulled his soft cock out of Harry's mouth and looked down at Harry, the younger had taken it rather well. Even with it been his first time, he watched as Harry licked his lips. His normal bright green eyes were darkened with lust, Balgruuf moved away otherwise he would do something that could turn into something he could regret. Balgruuf tucked his cock back into his small cloth and pulled his trousers up and tied them, looking at harry he said

"You can get up."

Harry stood up his knees cracked and protested the movement, after all he had been kneeling on a cold stone floor. Harry looked at Balgruuf and asked

"What now?"

Balgruuf looked at Harry and responded

"Now i court you."

Harry smiled and nodded his head, it would seem that there was a new chapter beginning in his life, one that he was looking forward to.


End file.
